The purpose is to investigate the pathogenesis of ethanol withdrawal. Rats will be fed a highly nutritious diet (30% protein) and the ethanol (17g.kg/day) for two months. The brain will be studied at daily intervals 0-4 days after ethanol withdrawal. Brain mitochondria, synaptosomes, slices and homogenates will be studied. Brain tissue cAMP response to neurotransmitters will be used to determine receptor sensitivity. The modifying influence of receptor blocking agents on this response will be studied. The presence of ethanol withdrawal will be documented by the foot shock jump response method. The results will be correlated to see if they fit the hypothesis that the withdrawal phenomenon is due to change in modulators of cAMP response to neurotransmitters.